User blog:Galvatream/From beyond space and time, I transcend to bring you another update.
It's Sunday, and that means, Galvatream Update Blog. So, instead of going over the plain boringness, I'm just going to dive straight in. Soldier of Darkness, we all know what's happened so far. But next chapter, next chapter we see what it is that Dark Fury and Dark Samurai mean by other things to attend to. But, I think the biggest thing that's coming next chapter, is Krux, but also Lord Garmadon. Kailor Trilogy, Invasion. We get to see more of Kai's history and the first signs of The Molten Armies true motives, but also discover why they hate the Oni. Meanwhile, we see the Ninja try and figure out a way to find Kai and Skylor. Post Season 10 Canon, The Abyss. It's a triple event. With three episodes left, we cover the last three with Friday getting two. In Thursday's episode, Plans Unravel, we see the Ninja fight Manticore, for Cole and Lloyd, it's the second time. But also discover that Typhon has arrived. We also get to see Caleb in action for the first and his pet dragon, Sr Knighton. In Fridays double event, in the first episode, Omen of Disaster, we see Chimera in action why he is an Omen of Disaster. We also see Caleb learn how to summon an Elemental Dragon. In the second episode, Abyssal Conquest, we see the return of an old villain but also the rise of new villains as the second chapter of the Fire Oni arc comes to a close. Ninjaformers, So far, we've seen Lockdown appear, next chapter will explain why Chen has placed this bounty upon Team Fire and see the first appearance of Harumi and Faith. In this chapter, we get a flashback. Star Ninja, new but working for potential. We see Kai and Garmadon work to shut down Chen, meanwhile, we see the Rebel Cell operating on Ninjago against the Empire. We also get a sense of time within the Star Wars timeline. Taking place after A New Hope when the first Death Star was blown up. Their will be hints to the larger Star Wars galaxy but I will be keeping it contained. In the next chapter, we will see Jay and Nya's relationship and what lead to them to joining the Rebel Alliance, we also see Kai's forces close in on Chen's Criminal Empire. And now, for a sneak peak. The Lost Light hovered before the giant Primus like robot. The crew and new crew stare as Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon and Misako discuss a plan of action. "How do we take down something so large without harming the innocent Cybertronians in the crossfire?" Garmadon looked at Wu. Raising his left optic in slight amusement. "Well, we need a plan before we can act." Lloyd looks up. Smirking like a fool. "I think I have an idea." With the sneak peak over, we come to todays art. Today, we have Lord Voracity, the Master of Greed and member of the Order of Warlords, Lord Voracity is similar in pose to Wyplash's card art. Also, no one guessed what Pernicious' pose was taken from. I'm still waiting :(. Category:Blog posts